The present invention relates to a device for transferring heat from a heat source installed in a case to a panel of the case. The heat-transferring device conforms to variations in the relative positioning of the heat source and the case panel. The device may correct for variations in the distance between the heat source and case panel and in the alignment of the heat source and case panel. The device may also allow for removal and for movement side-to-side and inwardly and outwardly of the case panel without removal, disconnection, or disassembly of the heat-transferring device.